


Fortitude

by Celestial_Mage



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rated explicit for later content, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Mage/pseuds/Celestial_Mage
Summary: Ignis sighed, his back leant against the door of his room. He would have to deal with this simpleton for the rest of his life. It dawned on him that he might actually have to make an effort to get along with him.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello :)  
> I don't really know where I'm going with this,  
> but I want to write a story about Gladio & Ignis falling in love and all their hardships.  
> It's all oriented towards the actual story. But with all the different happenings, timelines and scattered information  
> and me not having played the game for years there will be some diversing things.  
> I hope you enjoy anyway ♥
> 
> [GladNis Fic Playlist on spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2DlmXaS2EURuhkyAGi1qge?si=8F8d3RlqQye8XQZdKqUcgg)

It was one of those days Ignis certainly did not need. A look into his calendar did not bode well. From 7:30 to 9:15 he participated at an online lesson about the history of Lucis, he was allowed to sign up for upon special request from the citadel. He was only 16, but his knowledge in history by far exceeded what was taught in the senior classes. He didn't attend public school for a lot of subjects anymore, instead he got private lessons at the citadel from all kinds of different officials. These lessons were mainly directed towards his future tasks as counsellor though and were therefore mostly of political, psychological or military nature. But Ignis strived for a deepened understanding of the humanities and literature and due to his outstanding achievements the king agreed to him enrolling at the university as long as it wouldn't keep him from fulfilling his duties. Like this Ignis was able to take up two to three lectures and seminars per semester. After the lesson he had planned half an hour for follow-up work and at 10:00 he would attend a meeting in which he had to keep the records. Since he also was responsible for preparing the hall he wouldn't have time for a break. Following was a series of personal interviews for a position as receptionist. It was the fourth round of interviews, since they just couldn't find skilled workers. The last interview was scheduled until 17:00 and he had to write a report for the personnel management. He would conclude his day with a meeting with Gladiolus, to discuss Noctis' training routine. The worst thing about this day was that he wouldn't even see Noctis and had to close of the day by arguing about Noctis' daily schedule with the simple-minded sports freak.

He sighed when he stood in front of Clarus' bureau, in which he would meet up with Gladiolus. He knocked at the door and entered. Their conversations were always draining, since they both had different views on what was important and which of Noctis' tasks had to be prioritized. While Ignis definitely considered his education most important, Gladiolus was convinced fighting and fitness were the most important things for the future king. Ignis got mad almost every time. Of course he was holding it back and trying to bring Gladiolus to his senses calmly, a king's first and foremost task was to reign over his people. He had people that were trained to fight for him. Of course it was important, that the king himself was able to defend himself and fight, but only to a certain degree. And if Noctis would keep up the training, consistently working on his skills over the years, he would get there. All the educational stuff though? It was too much to just learn it as an aside.

As always their discussion was heated and he left completely drained of his energy. Gladiolus always mocked him, he would be so pent up and stiff. Easy for him to say, he just had to train the boy. He just did the thing he loved anyways and was working at the citadel only a few hours a day. But Ignis? A day like today, rushing through from the early morning until the evening, was no exception. He was the one who had to shoulder all responsibilities.

Gladiolus and him had agreed to a realistic compromise though, after pissing each other off for an hour straight.

Ignis sighed, his back leant against the door of his room. He would have to deal with this simpleton for the rest of his life. It dawned on him that he might actually have to make an effort to get along with him.

***

_Arrogant bastard,_ Gladio thought to himself. Ignis always seemed to look down on him and he just couldn't discuss with him like with a normal person. He was always _so_ composed and calm. Sometimes he wondered who put up that fuckin' huge stick up his ass. The words he chose, his posture, everything about him just screamed _'I'm better than you'_ to him. Yeah, he knew the glaives were often looked down on by other officials of the citadel, but he was the shield of the future king, and king Regis had put Noctis' education into his hands just as much as into Ignis'. After his meeting with Ignis Gladio went to the training hall and let off some steam by doing hard exercises. He went all out. When he was all sweaty he had calmed down and a very cold shower brought him back to his usual self. He didn't want to be so rude to Ignis all the time. He knew he had a lot on his plate, but he just wished Ignis would see that he wasn't just made of muscle and no brain. And that he cared for Noctis deeply. But every time he started talking to him he got angry. He didn't even know why, he was usually quite a calm and patient person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: 'Work - Pop Evil'


	2. Late dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he reached the main entrance of the citadel he heard steps reaching towards him. They slowed down beside him. “You're still here as well, huh.” Gladiolus. Ignis was a bit surprised, he never ran into him this late.

Ignis let out a long sigh. It was late again and the paperwork lying on his desk just didn't seem to end. He liked his office to be tidy and his desk empty before Sundays, the only day of the week he had off. It was already 16:00 on a Saturday, and he wasn't even close to finishing. Next week was full of appointments again and he was on a special training plan with the glaives to learn wielding a spear. He was pretty good with his daggers, but he figured being able to wield different kinds of weapons could be helpful in the future. He fast reached the limits of what he could teach himself and requested some special training. Speaking of glaives it knocked on Ignis' door. “I figured you'd still be here”, Nyx said coming in. “Brought you some coffee.”

“Oh goodness, thank you, Nyx. You're a saviour.” The older man just winked at him and left again.

It was mostly Nyx he had been training with, since he was one of the best and they got along pretty well. Actually they got along _very_ well, and they both couldn't deny the physical attraction between them. They ended up making out a few times and things were flowing easy between them. None of them was interested in forming a bond and very busy with their jobs at the citadel.

At 21:00 Ignis wrapped up his paper work, only a few folders left to go through. But it was getting too late and he couldn't concentrate anymore. Drinking even more coffee was not an option, he didn't want to give himself a heart attack. So he settled for leaving the rest for next week. Or coming in the next day for a few hours to finish the remainders. Wouldn't be the first time he did this, and certainly not the last.

He pushed back his chair and stretched his arms up. Then adjusted his glasses and got up. He put on his coat. With a last sigh, he turned off the lights and closed off his office.

Ignis rented his own apartment in the city for two years now, he had moved out when he was 18. It was a walk of about 30 minutes away from the citadel and he enjoyed walking home in the evenings.

When he reached the main entrance of the citadel he heard steps reaching towards him. They slowed down beside him. “You're still here as well, huh.” Gladiolus. Ignis was a bit surprised, he never ran into him this late. “It was a hell of a week”, he said, a hand reaching up his neck. Ignis hummed in approval. “Did you have dinner yet?”

Only now Ignis turned his face to look at Gladio with a sceptical look. “What? I'm just asking. I'm 'bout to grab something in the city, you know, this kebab guy around the corner is pretty good. Has some healthy options, price is okay.” Ignis felt the emptiness in his stomach and thought that a bit of bonding with the shield wouldn't do no harm. “Well, if you insist.” Gladio clapped on his shoulder and Ignis shrugged a bit. “Cool!”

They went down the street and Ignis followed Gladio's lead. It was a nice evening, a gentle breeze in the still mildly warm air. Gladio wasn't even wearing a jacket, just a white long-sleeve shirt.

Ignis inspected the dishes and ingredients, the menu looked quite good actually. He ordered a wrap with salad and tuna, no sauce. You could never know what crap was in these pre-made sauces at places like this. Gladio got a huge kebab with chicken and salad. They went over to a standing table and ate their food in silence. When they were done, they talked a bit about things that had been going on in the citadel and about Noctis' progress. The conversation was a bit stiff, but at least they didn't fight for once. They hadn't been talking if they didn't have to, both knowing that at some point that would have to change. Their casual dinner was a start at least.

They said their goodbyes after about an hour. “Thank you for showing me this place, Gladiolus. It might come in handy some lunchbreaks.”

“No probs Ignis. Thank you for keepin' me company.”

 _Polite_ , Ignis caught himself thinking. Also, Gladiolus had grown into an attractive man the last years, he had to admit to himself. He wouldn't tell him though, the guy already had enough of an ego.

The walk back home and the fresh air calmed him down a little, leaving the long day behind. He had actually relaxed a bit while being out with Gladiolus as well. Which never happened, he usually didn't like company and felt most at ease being on his own. Noctis was an exception though. Even if he regularly gave him a headache he was the only person on the planet he deeply cared for. The only person who made him laugh and made him feel accepted and appreciated for who he was. Not for his performance or services. Those big blue eyes always melted his heart. Ignis sighed. Again a week ended without him even seeing the prince. He was sure this was not how King Regis had planned this to be. He wanted them to be like brothers, to grow together, for Ignis to take care of his son in his place. But Ignis' superiors didn't care and drowned him in work.

When Ignis entered his apartment, he hung up his coat and pulled out his phone from the pocket.

**Good evening, Noctis. How did your week go?**

**Hey specs.**

**Boring.**

**Same stuff every fucking day.**

**School, reports, training, rinse & repeat.**

**What about u?**

**Almost the same, I'm afraid.**

**Care to grab a coffee together sometime next week?**

**I'd like that.**

**I have a free afternoon on Wednesday. Can u make it?**

**Let me take a look into my calendar.**

**[…]**

**Yes, I have office time scheduled there.**

**I will re-arrange. Let us meet at the main entrance at 16:00.**

**Kay.**

**Uhm. Iggy?**

**Yes?**

**Remember that dude I told you about, Prompto?**

**Well, yes. Your friend from school.**

**Yeah.**

**Could you help us with learning for the exams next month?**

**I wanted to introduce him to you as well.**

**Of course. Just tell me a bit ahead of time, so I can schedule you in.**

**Thx. You're the best.**

**:)**

Ignis laid his phone on his bedside-table with a small smile. He looked forward to meeting Noctis casually and he was proud that he asked for help preparing for his exams. Usually it was Ignis who had to make him learn. But he seemed to slowly understand that his degrees and reputation were important.

He would have to seek dialogue with his uncle though to make sure he could delegate some of his duties and finally make more time for Noctis. There was trouble ahead with his co-workers for sure. But he had his own duties and priorities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Minimum - Charlie Cunningham'


	3. Datenight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While talking and eating his eyes darted over to the advisor every now and then.  
> He looked good, like, polished but not in the business kind of way.

Ignis was panting, drenched in sweat. Training with the glaives was hard. But he made quick progress. He already felt quite confident using the spear after a few weeks of training. Today was his last training session together with the glaives, and he really looked forward to it ending. Most of them were shooting him weird looks all the time, no one spoke to him besides Nyx. He would continue his training, but the king had ordered Cor to take over from now on.

Nyx came over to him, he was also pretty done. “You've done well. You'll make a good fighter, it's a shame you're not one of the glaives.” He leaned closer to him, now whispering “It's also a shame I won't be able to admire you during training anymore” with a wink. Ignis felt his cheeks turning red and quickly grabbed his duffle bag to head to the shower. He swiftly rinsed himself off to be able to leave before the glaives would come in. He went out of the training hall with his hair still wet, a sigh on his lips. He didn't mind being on his own and he definitely needed his time alone after dealing with all the people in the citadel in his free time. Having a friend would be nice though. He never made an effort though, rarely had time on his hands and his duties and loyalty to the king and prince were his first and foremost priority. Ignis still stood in front of the training hall, his thoughts trailing off. The rest of the evening was free and for once he wasn't in a hurry. He came back to reality when Gladiolus went by and waved hello to him. He at least had the mind to raise a hand in greeting as well.

“Oh, you're still here!”, Nyx said while coming over to Ignis. “Are you free tonight? Care to go out with me? I know a good place, has delicious food.” Ignis hesitated. He liked Nyx' company, but they were not even close to on the same wavelength. When they met, things got physical quickly and ended just as quick. On the other hand, he had nothing better to do. “Well, alright. I would like to go home and change beforehand though. Tell me the time and place, I'll be there.”

***

Gladio stood in front of the restaurant, waiting for his date. He snatched her phone number while eating ice cream with Noctis, she was a waitress at the place they had visited. They had been texting for a while and met for a coffee a few times. She was funny, kind and easy to be around. Very pretty as well. They enjoyed each other's company, but even though he really liked her, he knew it wasn't _like that_. He did have a handful of relationships in the past, since it was really easy for him to open up to people. He was outgoing and got along with almost everyone quickly. Just not with Specs.

With his girlfriends, it always ended the same way. They couldn't understand what it really meant to work for the royal family. He always told them beforehand that his duties came first and he had to work and train a lot. But with time passing they really felt the consequences of always coming second. Some understood, but still didn't want to accept it. Gladio couldn't blame them for that. Others got furious, even jealous and they broke up on bad terms.

His date arrived. “Hey Gladio”, she said with a big smile. “Hey Layla, good to see you”. He bent down to peck her on the cheek and they went inside holding hands. “Two for Amicitia”, Gladio told the waiter and he lead them to their table. The restaurant was small, but modern. The seating areas were divided by glass panels, the furniture sleek and of a dark grey colour. Gladio slid onto the bench and grabbed the menu to choose something. He liked the food, but it was on the more expensive side. The place was a bit outside though, so he rarely met anyone from the citadel here. That's why he chose it. Gladio picked what he would eat and his date did as well. They placed their order and were making some small-talk when Gladio heard a familiar laugh. His head went up, eyes searching for the direction it came from. Nyx. With... Ignis? They seemed to be talking kind of intimately and held eye contact quite often from what Gladio could see. Not the brief kind of eye contact Ignis would usually sport with people. Not the piercing glance he gave everyone in the citadel.

“What is it?”, Layla asked. “Uh, nothing. Just some colleagues from the citadel. I thought we would have some privacy here.”

“Hm, but it's not a bad thing if they see us together, is it?”

“No, no. I'm allowed to have relationships with people that are not from the citadel of course”, Gladio smiled sheepishly. Why did he really hope that Ignis wouldn't see them?

While talking and eating his eyes darted over to the advisor every now and then. He looked good, like, polished but not in the business kind of way. He had his hair styled up, which looked really good on him. He wore some dark jeans and a black button up shirt. The first buttons were open, revealing some of his pale skin.

He turned back to his date, concentrating on her grey eyes. But also, thinking about what he could suggest so they would leave. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ignis turning his gaze to him, and his heart started hammering in his chest. _What the fuck, get your shit together Gladio!_ he tought to himself. Had he seen them? And why the hell did he care?

“Gladio, are you sure it's okay? We can leave. Grab a drink somewhere or something. Or you can come to my place, if you like”, Layla suggested with a wink. Gladio let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. “Yes, I think that would be nice.”

He waved over the waiter, paid for both of them and they left for her apartment. Gladio avoided looking over to the men. Which was weird. He had never been socially anxious or anything close and in addition he was a pretty extroverted person. _Ugh, this sucks._

***

The place Nyx had suggested was really nice. Interesting food options and for how much Ignis could say after having the starter, the quality was very good. Nyx was talking about a mission he would be going on soon when Ignis saw Gladiolus entering the restaurant with what seemed to be his girlfriend. She was pretty, long brown hair that flowed over her shoulders in waves. Curvy but lean and freckles on her light skin. Looked a bit younger than him, no one he had seen before. A commoner, most likely.

Ignis turned his gaze back to Nyx, and made a mental note not to always analyse people when in private. He just couldn't help it sometimes and didn't really think it was too bad. His job was analysing everyone and everything, so, who could blame him.

Nyx was now talking about hunters outside of the protection wall. Nothing, Ignis didn't know yet, but he didn't want to be impolite. At some point they talked about random things and actually he had fun. Nyx was a bit tipsy already and laughed at every pun he made. At one particularly loud laugh of the man Ignis felt Gladiolus' eyes on them. _That took a while_ , he thought to himself, chuckling. But he was the shield, and not on duty. Still it felt good to him that he himself was so fast at scanning his environment.

Ignis enjoyed his meal and the time with Nyx. He even ordered a wine after dessert. Gladiolus and his date had already left again.

He stayed late with Nyx, who was on the brink of being drunk when Ignis suggested they should leave. Outside Nyx told him, that he would be away for quite a while. And that he wanted to find someone for himself. Ignis felt uncomfortable, but Nyx started laughing. “Not you, you can relax. No offense, I really like you and you're fucking hot. But we're not compatible and we both know that.” Ignis let his shoulders fall again, releasing the tension that had been creeping up. “I'm getting a taxi. Ignis, I had a good time with you. Maybe we can do that again, if I come back alive, that is.” Ignis nodded.

***

Ignis parked the car and looked over to Noctis. “So, it's that house?”, he asked. Noctis nodded, looking on his phone screen again. “Yup, must be.” Noctis quickly shot Prompto a message they were coming now. Noctis had talked Ignis into driving to Prompto's place, so he wouldn't be overwhelmed by coming to the citadel on his own. He didn't want to scare him away immediately. Ignis first wasn't too pleased, because of safety reasons, but on the other hand he really wanted Noctis to have a friend and knew how intimidating the citadel was to most people. Also the city was pretty safe at the moment at least and Ignis was trained to protect the prince.

Noctis went first and ringed the bell. He hadn't been to Prompto's place before and was a bit nervous. Prompto opened the door and gave Noctis a quick hug, before extending a shy hand towards Ignis. He grabbed it firmly and gave it a good shake. He was cute, a small frame, blonde hair, bright eyes and freckles. “Hey, hi, uh... You must be Ignis! Thank you for coming to teach us! I'm Prompto!” Noctis chuckled because Prompto was so nervous he was rambling.

He quickly went inside and lead the way to the big kitchen table. “We can learn here! Enough space for all the stuff. Oh and I made coffee!” Ignis put his bag on the table and started pulling out the materials. “Do you want to see the place?”, Prompto asked. “Yes!”, Noctis answered. He liked seeing normal places. And he really wanted to see Prompto's room. “I will do the preparations here, you two go on the house tour. But I would like to take up that offer of a cup of coffee”, Ignis said. “Yeah sure!” Prompto said stumbling towards the counter. Noctis shot Ignis an amused look, who winked at him. He was putting on a bit of an act of the strict advisor.

When the coffee was handed over, the two boys went to tour the house. Ignis had placed everything on the table in the desired order and sat down drinking his coffee when they came back. Prompto seemed to have calmed down a bit and they started studying.

Ignis observed Prompto the entire time discretely. He noticed how he had a positive impact on the mood in the room. How he made Noctis' face light up now and then. How they exchanged shy looks from time to time. He smiled softly to himself. The boy seemed nice and it was good that Noctis connected to someone outside of the citadel. He would have to prove himself of being worthy to befriend the future king though, but no need to say it out loud and put even more pressure on the blonde.

“It was a pleasure to meet you”, Ignis said shaking Prompto's hand again when leaving. Prompto thanked him a thousand times more for teaching them.

They met a few times more before their exams, and Prompto got calmer in Ignis' presence. Ignis learned that his parents were never present and that he was living on his own in this house since he was a child. Ignis took pity on him and felt the urge to protect that fragile and kind being. He even gave him his phone number on the last day they studied together with the offer to call him if he needed help or someone to listen. “This means a lot Ignis, thank you”, the younger man said to him, seemingly touched from the gesture.

“You like him as weeell~”, Noctis teased him back in the car with a grin.

“Well, guess I do. Doesn't mean I won't still keep an eye on him though.” Noctis chuckled. “That's the prince's advisor for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Love Like Ghosts - Lord Huron'


	4. Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, just sometimes, Ignis wished he had someone to be vulnerable with.

Ignis walked down the avenue to his apartment. The streets were still brimming with cars and busy people, the air thick with waste gases in the warm temperatures. The summer started to weigh down on the city, the buildings retaining the heat from the sun during the day and giving it off at night.

The last weeks had been as stressful as ever and he was tired.

The tension between him and Gladiolus was back, if not even worse than before. Noctis wasn't particularly cooperative concerning his tasks and schedule, and Ignis was very strict with him already. In addition to everyone complaining to him, Gladiolus started to join in, since Noctis seemed to be slacking off from his training.

As if he wasn't telling his ward what he had to do and why _every single day_.

But Noctis was a teenager under a lot of pressure, so he would just block him off.

What else should he do? Throw the prince over his shoulder and drag him to training? Read the reports to him? Do his homework so he had more time?

In addition the king had decided that Noctis would move into his own apartment after his birthday. It was something Noctis really wanted, but it put even more work on Ignis' table.

He sighed when turning around the key to his apartment. He pushed the door open and went inside. His neck was sore and he felt on the brink of burning out. He decided to take a long and hot shower to relax a little. He knew he would get through it all. He would manage to keep his head above water, as always. He would support the prince and fulfil all his political duties, as well as train with Cor. He would do it all gracefully.

But sometimes, just sometimes, Ignis wished he had someone to be vulnerable with. Someone who would understand and support him for a change. _I don't need anyone,_ Ignis told himself.

***

Noctis aced almost all of his exams. At least all of Ignis' lectures and all of the time spent learning had been worth it. Finally the summer break was around the corner, even though Noctis seemed to be the only one who wasn't too pleased about that fact. School was easy and Prompto was there. The schedule was chill. But with him going off of school for a few weeks, his royal duties came to the forefront. Gladio would beat the shit out of him during training, and Ignis would make him read all the boring political stuff.

Both of them behaved obnoxiously the last weeks and made Noctis' days even worse. Ignis was stressed always and most of the time all pent up because of his responsibilities. Usually they got along well. But for a while now, he was so irritated that Noctis couldn't stand his presence. Gladio just took his training a bit too serious, nevertheless he was chill to be around. Since a few weeks he was in a bad mood constantly though. Very unusual for him, he normally was a cheerful being. But the last time Noctis tried to ask what was wrong he just snapped some nonsense at him.

“Haaaah~ Finally the exams are over!”, Prompto exclaimed catching up with him, bringing his thoughts back to the present moment.

***

Ignis went out of the conference room last. He had to finish his notes and gather the forms. Rustling through the papers he took a deep breath to calm down. _Just keep going, one task after the other_ , he said to himself in his thoughts.

Outside he was surprised to see his uncle waiting for him. “Ignis, do you have a minute?”, he asked waving him over. He looked onto his watch figuring he had an hour until his next appointment. He originally wanted to go out to that place in the city where he had eaten with Gladiolus to grab something for his lunch break, but here it went. “Yes, I'm free for an hour.”

They went into his office and Ignis waited until he was offered a seat. His uncle didn't hesitate to explain him the reason he had ordered him into his office. Ignis already knew the situation outside of Insomnia was getting worse. But it seemed to be way more drastic than the king had indicated during conferences. And he wanted him to know what was going on, because he trusted that he would remain composed and keep a clear head. Also he wanted him to be prepared, if it would come to a crisis. He didn't expect it yet, but better safe than sorry. Ignis would get an audtition with the king soon, his uncle prepared him. He couldn't lose a word about all of this to anyone of course, especially not Noctis.

In front of the office Ignis took off his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. One more thing he had to shoulder. Alone.

If something came up for him and he couldn't take it anymore, he usually could talk to Noctis. Despite him being a bit younger and definitely a lot less mature, he always listened to him patiently and acknowledged what he was going through or gave him some sort of mental support. They were like brothers at last, growing up together almost like siblings. Ignis trusted Noctis deeply and would do anything for him. But there were a few things in which he could not involve him yet. And did not want to. King Regis had passed on the wish to him for Noctis to live a normal life as much as possible, for a great burden was bestowed upon him. Something only a few people knew of and truly understood. And that included him taking care of a lot of political things on his own, which generally wasn't a problem.

But he was frustrated. That was the first time he admitted this to himself, yet he had no time to tap into that feeling now to figure things out. The next appointment was already waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'To Be Alone - Ben Howard'


	5. Behind the facade

Gladio broke up with his girlfriend shortly after he saw Ignis with Nyx at the restaurant.

That evening they had gone to her place, Gladio fucking the shit out of her. Trying to shut up the thoughts in his head, circling around whether or not Ignis was _dating_ Nyx. Not that it was any of his business. Why did he even care? Ignis rarely let someone close to him, and he never seemed to care about human connection beside the one he had with Noctis. Gladio never thought about it before, but somehow he just figured he was aro/ace. It would fit his character and his attitude. And that Gladio never saw him with anyone outside the citadel. 'Til now.

“Gladio”, Layla pressed out between moans. “Are you with me?”

He blinked, snapping out of it. No, he wasn't. He kissed her, honestly - to shut her up.

After that, his decision was being made. He just waited a few days, before he did cut the chords. He wasn't the one to toy with a person's feelings. Even though people could have thought and definitely did talk he was a heartbreaker, he was really a very soft, romantic and honest person.

He just came home from his last time seeing Layla, irritated and confused about his mixed feelings. It always felt like shit going through a breakup. But he wasn't sad or disappointed, as he usually was. He just felt weird. He slammed the front door shut a bit too hard, but who even cared. The family's butler came from the kitchen, handing Gladio a small folded note. “You've just missed Mr. Scientia, he brought home Ms. Iris and wanted to talk to you. He left you this note”, he nodded to the folded piece of paper and handed it to him. Gladio's heart beat a bit faster to the thought of Ignis at his place. WHY? He took the note, went to his room and let himself fall onto his bed. He folded the paper open. The script was so perfect it annoyed Gladio.

_I hoped to meet you here, I wanted to talk to you. Inofficially._

_Text or call me if you feel like it._

_Here is my phone number: XXXX XXXX XXX_

_Ignis_

_Inofficially_. His annoyance puffed into thin air.

He fished his phone out of his trousers, typing the number to his contacts.

***

He had to change something. After Noctis complaining to him about his mood and asking what was wrong he figured it was time. When Clarus asked him to pick Iris up from her dance class and drive her home for him, he made the decision to reach out to Gladiolus. He was the only person he could think of that could even understand what he was dealing with. He hated being vulnerable and especially didn't want to be perceived as weak. He wasn't. He was doing what most people couldn't, keeping up with a workload that would easily crush anyone. He was wildly intelligent and aware of it.

He especially wanted the respect of the future shield, since they would be working side by side for their entire lives. He actually had acted a bit too arrogant in front of him a few times just to be sure to be seen in the right light.

But enough of that. He couldn't handle it anymore and he knew that like that, he would never make a lasting connection with Gladiolus. He had to come out of his comfort zone if he wanted things to change and to make a friend. Let someone in.

His entire life he always did what was expected of him, taking pride in his capabilities. Being content with having Noctis as a friend. Everything evolved around him, he was his life purpose. He loved him, and he would give his life for him on the spot. Still, he had to figure out how to live for himself as well.

Iris rambled the whole way from the ballet studio to their house. It was tiring, but at least it took his thoughts away from overthinking how he would talk to Gladiolus. He was nervous. But when he dropped her off at her home, he was disappointed to find out Gladiolus was not home. He thought for a second that this was his invitation to back out, but decided against it. Leaving him a note with their butler.

Back in the car he rested his head against the steering wheel. He felt stupid.

In the late evening, after taking a shower, Ignis looked on his phone to notice a text message from an unknown number.

**Yo, this is Gladio.**

**I'm exhausted today so I didn't call.**

**Week's full as well, but I'm free on Sunday.**

**Wanna meet then?**

Ignis took a deep breath. He wasn't ready for this. But he had to open up at some point. And he wasn't sure if Gladiolus was the right person to do so. But he could just see how he felt and where this was going.

**Yes, that sounds good.**

**Thank you for reaching out.**

**What about meeting at Madison's, that vintage café at the west park.**

**5pm?**

**Okay, let's meet there.**

***

Gladio stood in front of the cafe a few minutes early. He took a walk in the park beforehand, calming his nerves. He was freakin' nervous about meeting Ignis, even though he had reached out to him. Everything was weird about his reaction towards the young man in glasses. He thought for so long that he just couldn't stand his guts, but since seeing him in the restaurant he got mixed feelings and questioned his reactions. He always kept his cool and was chill with everyone, just not him. Was he jealous because he was raised alongside Noctis? Because they were so close? Or because he was respected for his work throughout the citadel and people saw him as the simple minded shield, only good for fighting? As if he wasn't taking his duty seriously. Being so nervous now he didn't know if that was all there was to it.

Ignis was surprised to see Gladiolus already waiting in front of the café. He checked his watch. 16:58. He was on time, good.

Ignis looked neat. But again, more casual, concerning how he dressed for work. Light denim jeans rolled up at the ankles, a caramel brown flanel over top, the first buttons open. He wore dress shoes in a matching colour. The colour looked good on him. Made his green eyes stand out more. Gladio gulped. WHY THE FUCK DID HE NOICE THAT.

“Hey Ignis”, he greeted the other while he was approaching him. He moved his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose with his middle finger, a signature move of his. “Gladiolus”, he greeted back with a small nod. _Even if they met in private, he still had a huge stick up his ass_ , Gladio thought to himself. “Let's get inside, I'm running out of coffein”, he stated while opening the door for the advisor.

They ordered their coffees and Gladio ordered a donut as well. Ignis looked outside the window while they waited for their beverages.

“So, how have you been doing?”, the other asked. Ignis was relieved that he just started the conversation without asking him why he even reached out to him.

“Uh, honestly? Not that well recently.” He looked at Gladio, who was shooting him a questioning look. Encouraging him to go on.

He took a sip from his coffee, before mustering up the courage to go on.

“I, uh...” Oh well, his eloquence just left him. “It's just all a lot. No, actually it's getting too much.”

Gladiolus nodded. “Totally get that. Times are crazy and you must be under a lot of pressure.”

Gladio just realized, that he had heard Ignis stumbling over his words for the first time since knowing him. And admitting he wasn't on top of his things? A huge leap of faith. Maybe he wasn't so arrogant after all.

“I just... I feel like people don't get it. What it's like to be expected to take care of the prince, as well as be on top of everything happening right now. And working the usual tasks incidentally.” Ignis sighed. “That's why I reached out to you.”

Gladio felt honoured. “Think I do. Even though my struggles might be different, I get the general thing.”

They talked about their struggles openly, both expressing their pent up emotions they didn't really share with anyone. Out of different reasons, but mostly because they didn't want anyone to think they weren't grateful and proud of their position. Their loyalty was beyond anything words could explain and they both felt that. It connected them.

It was getting late quickly and they left the café at sunset.

“Thank you, Gladiolus. For taking time and listening. I feel a lot better already.”

“Hm nothin' to thank me for. Also, just call me Gladio.” He reached up a hand, scratching his neck.

“Good evening”, Ignis said, hesitating a few seconds, “Gladio.”

The other grinned. “See ya, Ignis.”

Ignis felt so much lighter. _That wasn't so bad_ , he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Foreign Hands - George Ogilvie'
> 
> If you're following this fic, please let me know what you think :)  
> (Yes, I'm fishing for comments - motivate me please :D)


	6. Friendship

Ignis actually started getting warm with Gladio real quick after opening up to him. They met up on weekends and spent their lunch-time together occasionally. Gladio even brought something for him to eat once, which were leftovers from the evening before according to him. Still it stirred something inside of Ignis. The other man had a very caring and calming energy, and was quick to find solutions to any problem. He complemented him positively. Ignis mood got better and he was able to work more efficiently.  
Noctis was in a good mood lately as well, which added to him releasing some tension. He was getting along with Prompto so well, that the blonde even had asked Ignis a few questions about the crownsguard. He wanted to learn fighting and thought about joining them, so he could be at Noctis' side when they finished school. Ignis was really endeared by his aspirations and he started growing fond of him.  
Ignis found a building fit for Noctis to move into, a property of the citadel, well-guarded already so it wouldn't attract too much attention when security would be increased. The king had already consented and Ignis made an effort to have everything ready for Noctis' birthday, but without him knowing. He reached out to Prompto and Gladio to help him organise something for Noct's birthday. Prompto asked if he could lend Noctis' console, since he had so much time on his hands and Noctis didn't mind. The apartment was already furnished, so they only had to get a screen, which was provided by Gladio. He also got snacks and drinks while Ignis took prepared the food. Prompto made a playlist for them to listen to and would lure Noctis out on his day.

Ignis wrapped up his work right before his training with Cor, making it last minute to the training hall. When he went to change he was surprised seeing Gladio in the changing room. The other man seemed to read his expression well, explaining that they would be training to wield their weapons together on Thursdays from now on.  
Cor began by explaining how he wanted to proceed the next weeks with them, and that he wanted to focus on them learning to fight as a team, since they would be the king's closest security guards. They had totally different fighting styles, so that would not be easy. They started with some basics that day though and would work their way up from fighting with the same weapons and similar fighting style to fight with the weapons they specialised in with their own styles.  
The training was hard regardless and Ignis found himself breaking a sweat soon. Also he watched Gladio from the corner of his eye, who had quite impressive skills. But he was pleased that he as well was drenched in sweat already.

Ignis really made an impression on Gladio. His physique was way more muscular than he thought, and his posture really good. It didn't help with his weird feelings towards the man though and Gladio found himself nervous at the end of the training, since they would be showering in the same room in a moment. He knew he looked good, he wasn't self-conscious about Ignis seeing him, but he was almost afraid of seeing the other man naked. He downplayed his state by making small-talk and joking all the way. Ignis didn't seem bothered at all, he just got naked and under the shower without even looking at him. It calmed him a bit, but also there was a feeling of disappointment creeping up on him. He couldn't stop himself from peaking at the advisor's back though. Immediately regretting it as his cock gave a little twitch as response. Oooh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. It hit him with all it's meaning now. Those weird feelings. Why he was so sensitive towards him, getting annoyed easily by his behaviour before they started to actually talk, his nervousness. He turned his shower to as cold as it got and then quickly dried himself without looking at Ignis again.

***

Ignis had his hands full with bags with ingredients. He was at the apartment first, since he thought it would be easier preparing the food there compared to bringing all the pre-made dishes and heating them up. He placed the bags on the counter, opened the windows in the big living room/kitchen area to let in fresh air and pulled out his apron. He already wore his clothes for the evening and didn't want to get stains on them.  
When Gladio entered, Ignis was in full cooking-mode, rustling through the kitchen, steam rising into the air. He was whistling a tune, hair brushed to the back so it didn't get in his eyes. He needed to make an appointment at the hairdresser some time soon, but there just wasn't an opening in his schedule for that.  
Gladio blushed when he saw Ignis completely in his element, looking kinda cute. He cleared his throat to make himself known and blushed even more when the advisor gave him a smile in return. Gladio placed the drinks inside the refrigerator, set the table and was done pretty quickly. “Can I help you?”, he asked Ignis. “Actually”, the other began, “yes. You could whip that cream and stir this pot occasionally.” Gladio obliged, standing close to Ignis. His thoughts were trailing off as he inspected Ignis' face, it looked so different not covered by hair. “What are you doing?”, Ignis asked him amused. “OH FUCK!”, Gladio grunted, embarrassed. He had whipped the cream to butter. Ignis chuckled, handing him a new package of cream from the fridge. “Don't fret it, happened to me all the time when I started baking”, he said softly to the bigger man. Gladio tried again, and succeeded this time. Ignis seemed to be done with cooking, he started loading the dishwasher. He was bent down arranging the dishes so more would fit in when Gladio stood beside him to hand him the remaining dishes. Ignis got up, apparently not having noticed the change in position of Gladio. He was very close now. Gladio gulped, he could smell his cologne from that distance. He smelled freaking heavenly. Ignis cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses before taking the last dishes from Gladio's hands. Gladio was sure he had a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. Or was he just wishing for it?

Just as Ignis folded his apron and sat down with Gladio with a cup of coffee he got a text from Prompto.

**Hey specs,**   
**we'll need a bit more time, sorry!**   
**Noct is actually going to introduce me to his father omg!**   
**I'm so nervous >.<**

  
**Don't worry, I have good company.**   
**And concerning the king, just be yourself, but show your best manners.**   
**He might look intimidating, but he's very kind.**

  
**Thanks.**   
**See ya later!**

Ignis actually grinned at the text. Was about time he thought.  
“What is it?”, the other man asked him. “Oh, just Prompto. They need more time. Guess we'll have the afternoon just for us”, he explained, an eyebrow raised playfully. He just realised he was kind of flirting with the shield. When did that shift happen? He looked out of the window quickly, since Gladio had given him the most flustered look in return. He might have let loose a bit too much, making the other uncomfortable. But most likely, he wouldn't think too much into it. He was into girls, right?  
The weird tension between them left after a few minutes and soon they were talking about random topics, sharing laughter as well as serious moments. Soon Ignis got a new text from Prompto that they would be at the apartment in a few minutes.  
“Hmm, should we leave that cake for dessert since it's already late or get it out for the surprise?”, Ignis asked Gladio, who was for taking out the cake. They placed it on the counter and lit the candles. Gladio put on one of those stupid party hats and had a confetti gun in his hand. They heard the key rustle in the keyhole and Noctis complain “What even is this place?”. The boys slipped out of their shoes and Prompto just laughed “You will know in a minute~”. He dragged him into the living room area by his hand, which had the princes eyes widen a bit. Then he saw his two companions, chiming happy birthday and Gladio popping confetti into the air. Noctis eyes went even wider. “Are you shitting me?! Is this...?” He asked, looking at Ignis who gave a nod as an answer. Noctis looked at Prompto with sparkly eyes, than went around the corner, hugging Ignis tight. They shared an intimate moment, if even just shortly. Ignis hugged Noctis, caressing his back fondly. They were being watched by two pairs of slightly jealous eyes, since their special bond was very visible right now, but neither of them noticed. “This place is perfect Igs, thank you so much”, Noctis mumbled into his chest before parting from Ignis to give Gladio a quick hug as well.  
He blew out the candles on his cake, wishing for these three people to always stay with him.

They decided to place the cake back in the fridge to eat later and dig in to the food Ignis had prepared first. Completely stuffed they changed to playing video games, Noctis and Prompto sitting on the couch and Gladio and Ignis on the floor. The boys actually fighting in real life while staring at the screen, pushing each other around. Ignis struggled hard, he was bad at playing video games and Gladio won almost everything with ease. Sometimes he and Noctis battled really hard.  
Before eating the cake, they opened some alcoholic beverages. The three men drank beer while Ignis started a bottle of wine. The next day was free and there was enough space in the apartment for all of them to sleep there if needed, so he decided to relax a little for once.  
Ignis was crying from laughing, Prompto gave a very exaggerated and funny impression of him meeting the king. Noctis was holding his tummy and Gladio grinned widely. He wasn't watching Prompto's performance that much though, he was looking at Ignis having a good time, feeling his heart swell. Admitting to himself that he wasn't straight after all.

Ignis was a bit dizzy, but cleaned the mess they made regardless and Gladio helped him. The boys were already asleep in Nocis' room. At some point Prompto just had dozed off and Noctis was a bit unwell, so he woke him up and said they would go to sleep. He took the blonde with him, who didn't seem to get what was happening.  
When they were done Ignis rustled through one of his bags, handing Gladio a toothbrush, who started laughing loudly. “What?” Ignis asked him a bit startled. “Of course you were prepared for any possible case”, he answered, pinching into his side. Ignis smiled and they brushed their teeth together in the bathroom. Gladio threw Ignis out afterwards since he had to use the toilet. When he came back into the living room, Ignis stood at an opened window, a glass of water in his hand, the moonlight making him a light silhouette against the dark room. Gladio came behind him, standing very close but not touching him. Looking at the nightsky with him. “The city looks so beautiful at night”, Gladio said. “Indeed”, Ignis agreed with a soft voice. And you do, too, Gladio thought to himself.

Ignis felt the warmth of Gladio's body behind him. His thoughts were influenced by the alcohol, he knew that. But also, he realized he had feelings for the man behind him. Wanting him in a whole different way than he had ever wanted someone. He didn't know what that meant though. While his thoughts were kind of rational still, his body had a life of its own it seemed. While he thought he wanted to feel the man, he would usually keep composed and not act on it. But he found himself turning around, and leaning his head on the chest of the other. He didn't even flinch when he laid a hand on the small of his back, pulling him in a little closer. Gladio smelled good, comforting. Arousing. Ignis had enough of a mind to pull away at that thought, drinking the rest of the water and walking to the kitchen to place his glass in the sink.  
Gladio was lightheaded about what had just happened. His heart was still hammering inside his chest. He cleared his throat and said “So uhm, you can take the couch. I'm okay with sleeping on the floor.” Ignis went to the couch without looking at him, pulling the cushions up to grab a handle and turn the couch into a guest-bed. With a completely straight face he told him there was enough space for the two of them. Gladio swallowed and nodded. They slept on the couch together, or more, Ignis slept and Gladio stared at the ceiling. He was hyper aware of Ignis beside him, fighting the urge to cuddle up against him. At some point he drifted into a light sleep as well though.

Early rays of sunshine and the singing of birds woke up Ignis. He was laying beside Gladio who was laying pin straight on his back, hands folded on his chest, brows slightly furrowed. Ignis got up qietly, closed the window and the blinds, since the sun was shining on the glass and it would get heated in there too quickly. He opened a window on the other side of the room instead. He placed toothbrushes for Noctis and Prompto in the bathroom and went outside to go buy something for breakfast. When he came back he smelled freshly brewed coffee. He went inside and the two of them shared breakfast together since the boys didn't seem to wake up anytime soon. Ignis prepared some sandwiches for them and stuck a note under the table with instructions against hangovers.  
Gladio and Ignis left the apartment and walked to the station together. While they both waited on their trains, Gladio said “I had a really good time yesterday.” He looked at Ignis a bit sheepishly, but he admitted he had a good time as well, sending butterflies to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Glitter And Gold - Barns Courtney'


End file.
